


Will you or Won't you? Please say 'I do!'

by Holy_Smokes_Pete



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ryden, Sad with a Happy Ending, first oneshot, give me love and affection plz, goals af lol, plz, ryden is real and the government knows it tell the truth about northern downpour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Smokes_Pete/pseuds/Holy_Smokes_Pete
Summary: Today is the big day! Brendon is finally gonna pop the question.He just has to ask for permission off of Ryan's dad first...





	Will you or Won't you? Please say 'I do!'

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of self indulgence, and a bit of self loathing were put into writing this literary smack in the face, but hey, if i can't write a sad fic now, then me 5 years down the line will be just as pathetic. On with the ryden feels! I did HAVE to add a bit of fluff or it just wouldn't be me writing, it'd be an empty husk of a me. Fuck, it was mostly fluff 'cause that's how i like it. Enjoy, and remember that comments make my world go 'round!
> 
> Never had an iphone, so sorry if my siri disappoints, but im sure its not the end of all things. (Did you like my pun? Of course you fucking did, you trashbag lol ;->)

"Hey baby! How's your day been, huh?" Brendon smirked coolly, flopping gracelessly down onto the chair swing, right next to his beautiful, beautiful boyfriend. He was excited, but tried not to show it. That'd give the game away.

"Meh. It's better now you're here, only marginally, though." Ryan joked, softly punching Brendon's bicep. Brendon made an explosion noise as the fist made contact which cause both boys to giggle.

"Tough day at the office, huh Ryro? Pete giving you a hard time?" Brendon quizzed, as he reclined and put his arm loosely around Ryan's skinny waist.

"You have NO idea, honey. The jerk wants like 4, 5 weeks worth of paperwork in, by tomorrow! What kind of guy, who considers himself a friend no less, asks that of his buddy?" Ryan wondered (very noisily, mind you) aloud for the neighbours to hear. Fuck 'em, it was Ryan's turn to be noisy now, not their bratty kids. So, the dude has slight anger issues, so what? Sue him. Or, don't. He does enough overtime without having to pay for that, too.

"He means well, trust me. He will just probably just forget, like always. I can promise you that much darlin'. Has his brain everywhere at once that man, I'm surprised he even remembers to put on his pants in the morning!" Brendon mused as he changed his position to laying his head on Ryan's lap and kicking his legs off the side of the chair swing on their 15th floor balcony. "Now shut your whining, and kiss me!" He ordered, smiling innocently up at Ryan who rolled his eyes, then leaned down as his face changed into a wide ass smile, placing a soft kiss onto Brendon's impatient lips. Brendon went to deepen the kiss, but Ryan pushed him off quickly.

"Mrs Dabney is watching us, dude. She's on her baIcony, too! don't want her saying shit! We barely escaped the last time! If she-" He warned, but was cut off by Brendon retorting with a "-If she what? Tells? Who fucking cares! So she and our landlord hate 'faggots', big deal! It's not like we love them, either. Hell, if we get kicked out, we'll be better off, this place is shit, not to mention the weird ass neighbours and crime rate. We can get a better place. You're worth so much more than this! I hope that one day you see that just as clear as i do. You're a prince stuck in the slums, and I am so honoured. So, so honoured, that you chose to love me."

"Yaknow what, fuck her! C'mere." Ryan said breathily, making the woman look their way more intensely, but he didn't care, he just acted as any prince would, and DID WHATEVER THE FUCK HE WANTED. His house, his life! He got up on top of Brendon and kissed him hard, holding his jaw tightly, making an unexpectant B-dog (Ryan's nickname for the other man, which annoys his 'better half' so, so much) moan into the older boys mouth. Brendon was right! He, no, they were destined for greater. Just how was Ryan going to get "greater"?... Oh, well. He'd figure it out, he was sure of it. He was lost deep in this thought for a while, him and Brendon making out lazily, until a very real and VERY noticeable erection appeared in the younger boys pants, bringing Ryan back into reality. This seemed to snap Ryan out of it, realising it was getting way too heated for Mrs D, (no, that was totally not a euphemism) so with a reluctant "Hey baby, we gotta cut it out..." grunted, as he forced himself off of Brendon's soft, pillow-y lips, earning a moan of complaint.

"I'm sorry, babe, later. Mrs D is creeping on us, and i can't get it up with that old crone on standby," He giggled, nuzzling his head in next to Brendon's collarbone. He muffled his words saying, "Besides, you said you needed to go somewhere with one 'Mr Gabe Saporta' after work. I see no hot-but-sleazy Latino trying to get into my pants, only a man with a huge forehead trying to do the same thing, so that means that Gabe isn't here, but you still are... You need to go do whatever, then get back here." He smiled seductively.

"W-why?" Brendon asked mainly himself, looking puzzled and gulping. Was he in trouble?

"Because, silly..." Ryan then continued, kissing Brendon between every word. "We. Are. Going. To. Have. The. HOTTEST. Sex. You. Have. Ever. Experienced. In. Your. Life." Brendon's eyes shot open wide, and he jumped up instantly, covering his obvious boner and rushing off to call Gabe. "Let's get this done as quickly as possible..." Ryan heard Brendon mumble to himself, making him chuckle at his boyfriends' adorableness. He bit and teased his bottom lip in anticipation.

#-------(Brendon! at the mall, (lol) 20 minutes later)----->

A taller, more exotic, slightly less handsome (in Brendon's own opinion) version of himself met Brendon with a smile. He took off his glasses and swept back his hair in one swift move. Fuck, that guy has style.

"Hey there, slugger. What did you need on such short notice?! I was balls deep in Will-" He explained, cut off by an exasperated Brendon's cries "Nonono, shut up. Don't wanna know. Do. Not. Want. To. Hear. He's my friend, don't want that mental image, regardless of your relationship status!" He shook his hands all over, very animatedly, getting the point across successfully.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Well, spit it out at least, man. You're wasting daylight!" He complained, over dramatically rubbing his hands together as he spoke, like a movie director would, then sipping his water.

"Well, Gabe, you have to promise not to tell ANYONE, not even William, okay? So... We're here today because... We're going ENGAGEMENT RING SHOPPING!" He announced with an even wider grin than before. Gabe sprayed water from his mouth all over Brendon in shock. "WHAAAT?! Bro, when's the babies due date?" He joked, poking Brendons's ribs. "Kidding, kidding. Awe, I'm proud of you, bro, and your secret is safe with me. Let's go, 'cause when i get home, Will said he's gon-" Gabe continued, again cut off by Brendon's protests. "Stoooooop, please. For the love of all that is sacred, do not tell me what hot sexy scenario Will is going to put you into. I will vomit. I swear it." Brendon snapped.

"Jeez, don't have to be so mean and pushy about it. You're turning into Ryan." Gabe teased, knowing that Brendon hates being compared to others. Brendon grunted and they started walking, Bren sulking and walking like a gorilla -knuckles dragging and all- to the direction of the jewellers' store.

#----------->

2 hours and a Taco Bell stop later (Gabe angrily ranting about how it isn't authentically latino cuisine, more like), the duo finally finished up what was supposed to be a 'quick' thing. The only bright side was that Brendon had now got the ring and was now *this* much closer to marrying his prince.

#----------->

"Ryro!!! I'm home babe!" Bren shouted through the hall of their apartment. "Ryan, where for art thou, my hot ass prince?"

At this, he heard a giggle from the bedroom and smirked to himself. Target acquired. He made sure that the ring was in his pants pocket and advanced to his bedroom in silence.

He poked his head around the door. "Boo. Hey there baby! Sorry I took so lo- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD." He gasped, his jaw practically hitting the floor. Ryan was completely stark naked, lay on the crimson red sheets, stroking his dick and looking up mischievously at Brendon, who for the most part, was focusing on not cumming instantly. After the syph scared they'd had a few weeks back after a foursome with some people they'd rather not admit to having sex with, they hadn't done anything, so Bren was instantly excited. Meaning, his hard-on was back with a vengeance. "Ryan, you are so fucking beautiful, you magnificent bastard!" He struggled out, practically running forward and pulling off his shoes, pants and jacket. Stood there over Ryan, he bent down and kissed him passionately, holding his neck to support him. Things heated up, as if it were even possible, and Brendon ended up naked too, underneath his boy. He was lazily jerking Ryan's cock as the other boy licked and nibbled at his jawline. Ryan, for being the older of the two, was surprisingly teenage-boy like in bed. He loved hickeys, so Brendon was covered in them. He didn't mind though, whatever made Ryan happy. If Ry wanted to mark Brendon as his own, then he was absolutely fine with that. Kinda found it hot actually.

Ryan went to go down on Bren, but he held his face and told him to hold up. Brendon stood up and went into his drawer, grabbing the lube and squirting a generous amount onto his cock. They'd been there and done that a thousand times so Ry didn't need any prep, he kinda loved the pain anyway, Still does. After throwing the bottle and lubing up his dick, he got Ryan on his back, ass up in the air as B held up his legs. He lined up his dick and pushed in, Ryan letting out a loud groan of pleasure, locking eye contact with the top to his bottom and doing his signature move - the biting of the lip. Brendon felt his dick get impossibly harder, and started to thrust forward slightly, letting Ryan get a feel for it. When Ryan was ready, Brendon started to go at a steady pace, wiggling his hips about as he did, searching for th- Ryan let out a loud and fucking HOT moan- Yup, he'd found the sweet spot; Ryan's prostate. As soon as he did this, he grabbed hold of Ryan's thick cock and then started to jerk him off and thrust into him simultaneously. Ryan was pretty loud in the bedroom, but this was just too much, so Bren leaned forward and caught Ryan's mouth in a kiss, wet and laboured, as he tried to carry on doing everything at once. It worked though, 'cause pretty soon Ryan's tongue was down Brendon's throat as he fucked into him with reckless abandon. After a while, Bren's thrusts started to falter, and he too started to moan into Ryan's kiss. This paired with the stimulation from his hand job and constant direct hits on his prostate caused Ryan to cum up on to his and Brendon's chests with a cry. At the same time, Brendon shuddered and pistoned his hips forward unevenly, cumming into Ryan's ass. He stayed pressed down on top of Ryan, still inside him, silent for a few minutes before he flopped down onto the bed beside his boy.

"Fuck, you were right, that was pretty damn hot." Brendon admitted, reaching for a cigarette and lighting it, then sucking on the thing.

"Isn't it the hottest thing ever, every single time in your opinion?" Ryan grinned back at his best friend, and as it happens boyfriend.

"Yeah. Point taken." He laughed back, pressing a kiss to the older man's temple and rolling over on his side, propping his head up on his arm to watch his boy's face as he spoke. Ryan coughed when he exhaled.

"Yaknow those things will kill you eventually baby. I want to at least have a million great-great-grand kids with you, before you and I leave this earth, but you smoking will cut that short." He argued, grabbing the cigarette out of Bren's mouth without complaint and tossing it out of the balcony carelessly. Brendon didn't feel like answering back sassily, he was too focused on what Ryan had just said. He'd never mentioned anything that serious, joking or not. Brendon's heart fluttered at the thought. Tiny baby feet pitter-pattering on the treated dark oak wood of their very own kitchen floor. Brendon grinned to himself. Now was the time to ask Ryro the big question. He just had to ask Ryan's dad for permission to marry his son. What can he say, Brendon is a traditional man. Well, that is apart from the homosexuality and being not at all traditional in any way. But that is irrelevant. Ryan noticed his absent-minded smile.

"What? What is it?" He wondered aloud.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." He snapped out of it. "Hey, on an unrelated note, you never told me about your parents, and for NO particular reason, it just occurred to me. Tell me about your dad, Ryan?" Ryan's body stiffened up at the mention of that man, his face growing hard and his eyebrows furrowing down, causing his eyes to grow more shadowy and gloomy. This was all, of course, unnoticed by Brendon, who was still recovering from his orgasm. Ryan opened his mouth to speak. Say something, anything, but silence filled the air. The sat there in silence until his mouth found the words that his brain had been calculating carefully. "He is in Parson's old folks home. They don't really allow visitors or anything, which is why I never drop by..." He grimaced internally, hoping that Brendon would change topic before Ryan was forced to do it himself. "Oh! Okay. Cool." Brendon said, still oblivious, and Ryan was curious. "Why?" Ryan asked, met with Brendon's reply of "Oh, no reason. No reason at all..." And that was all that was said before Brendon kissed Ryan sweetly, jumped up, put on his pants again, checking for something specific clearly. For what, Ryan didn't know, he just lay back again. Brendon pulled on a shirt, red tie and matching suit jacket. His best shoes, too. Ryan wondered what he was up to, but didn't bother pressing the matter any further. Brendon was out the door within the next five minutes.

#-------------->

He stood in the hall and pulled out his phone.

"Okay siri, directions to Parsons old folks home, LA."

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognise that location, did you mean Parsons Institute?"

"Uh... Yeah? Yeah, take me there siri!" He ordered, and walked to the elevator. After he got into his car, siri began reading him directions like a sat-nav would. When he arrived around 20 minutes later, Brendon was confused to say the least. He parked and walked into the front door. A bored looking receptionist sat, legs propped up on desk, filing nails, popping gum, the works. She twisted her hair and asked what Brendon wanted.

"Uhm... I'm here to see one of the... Residents? Surname is Ross." He stated, scratching the nape of his neck. Damn this hot weather.

"Ross... Ross... Oh! Here we go, George Ryan Ross the second, right?" She asked, uninterested and unenthusiastic.

"Yeah, that's the one! Can i go straight in or do i need a visitors pass?" He asked, excited but all of a sudden quite nervous with anticipation.

"Yeah, no. He died 11 years ago, there ain't gonna be any visitors for that dude any time soon. People like him, die here all the time, I mean, it is a rehab centre..." She said, disgustingly rude and careless about who she was upsetting with those words.

"Wait. WAIT! You're telling me that the man is dead? Does his family know? Oh shit, does Ryan know? I... I gotta go. Thanks for nothing, work on your social skills!" He shouted as he ran to get back into his car.

How can he ask a dead man for permission?

#---------->

Brendon sprinted up to his, their apartment. He burst through the door, eyes wide with panic.

"Ryan, Ryan! Oh god, Ryan!" He moaned out, as Ryan came out of the bathroom, a towel on his head and his tight black boxers on.

"What's shakin' bacon? Oh, shit, are you okay Brendon? Did Gabey accidentally send you another dick pic?" He joked, trying to calm B to no avail.

"I- I- Ryan, I-" He sputtered out "Ryan, It's your dad! I- I-" He started to tear up, and Ryan listened, looking concerned.

"Your dad is dead, Ryan!" He confessed, expecting waterworks, expecting him to break down. Nothing. Ryan just shook his head and grabbed hold of both of B's shoulders, looking deep into his eyes.

"Brendon, I know. He died 11 years ago. I was 13. He moved away to that place to get better, to get sober. He wanted to become a better father. He quit the drink completely, and a couple of days later, he died of a heart attack. System shock, I always saw it as. He drank like a goldfish for most of his life, so his body just couldn't cope without it anymore." He explained, as tears trickled down both boys faces. He sniffled, then carried on. "I told you what my mother told me, he just went away, he was getting a little old. It took me 5 years to find out, you know. I hated my mother for a while afterwards, but i realise that she lied to keep me happy. It's okay B-dog, calm down!" He said, and B started to laugh, though he was still wiping away tears.

"You know i hate that name!" He smiled through the sudden sadness he had brought upon the scene. Ryan kissed his forehead, using the scant fer centimetres he had on the younger boy to give him an advantage.

"Yeah, you're right. I do." He chuckled back. "Why were you going to see my dad, anyway?" He tilted his head like a puppy as he asked this.

"It's kinda stupid s-" Brendon started but was cut off by Ryan saying "Nothing you have ever done is stupid, you can tell me. I love you."

"Well... I went to ask your father... Formally, if he'd let me... Propose?" Brendon asked, a sceptical, questioning tone in his voice, as he reached into his pocket and got out the ring box.

Ryan sat there silently, wide eyes fully focused on the ring's container. He then looked up at Brendon who was looking hopefully at Ryan, and it felt like he had fallen in love with his best friend all over again.

"Bren..." Ryan whispered, and tears began to fall rapidly. He ran forward and flung his arms around Brendon's head, burying his head deep into the crook of his boyfriend's neck and sobbed.

Brendon prepared for any and all possibilities as he pried Ryan off after a few moments, and cleared his throat, though his tears disabled him from speaking clearly anyway.

"Ryan, sit down, please. Don't say a word until i finish, promise?" He did as he was told, nodded and sat on the bed in just his boxers.

"You know I'm no good at this stuff, fuck, i never have been, but here goes... Everything, i suppose. George Ryan Ross the third, you bring the light to my world. When i see you, my whole world lights on fire. When i hear your voice, it replays in my head a thousand times over, like a record that i can't seem to bring myself to stop. You are the yin to my yang, the moon to my sun, the Smith to my Wesson. I remember when we first met, I was just a tiny 16 year old waiter in a shitty smoothie shack, and that one day that you walked through the door changed my life. The minute i saw you, i knew that we were going to be together, like we were destined. When you told me that you were a new employee, that just cemented it in my mind. If one good thing came from that smoothie hut, fuck it, if one good thing came from my life, it was you. It was singing queen together for tips as kids, it was riding our bikes downtown, delivering papers to get enough money for guitars, it was you being brave enough to come out to me, and from that, allowing me to do the same to you, it was the first beer we ever had, and how that was when i finally told you how i feel and then you vomited on Will, it was that first kiss at Gabe's house when i got a fuckin' boner but you didn't laugh, you told me it was hot, even though it was fuckin' embarrassing, it was FINALLY having sex on your 18th birthday, and me thinking i was pregnant and telling my mom, and her shouting at me in Italian for losing my virginity 'Così dannatamente ti stupido ragazzo', it was me falling in love with you over and over again every waking moment, and me dreaming of you every moment i can't see you. It was me loving you, and you loving me back, no matter what happened. I love you so, so fucking much. I don't think that you comprehend how long I've been waiting for this day." Brendon said, wiping a tear and opening the ring box, to reveal a diamond ring which had the words 'I know the world’s a broken bone, but melt your headaches, call it home' engraved on the inside in tiny cursive.

"And so, George Ryan Ross the third, Ryan Ross, Ryro, love of my life, moon to my sun, i ask you this. Would you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying little old B-dog?" He laughed.

"..." Ryan was wiping his eyes on his towel. He stood up, and launched himself towards Brendon, clinging onto his neck, practically shouting "Yes, god yes, Oh my fuck, yes. Brendon I love you so much. So so so much!" He said, cocking his head back and kissing him deeply. Brendon slipped the ring on, as Ryan continued to kiss Brendon roughly. "How's about round 2, baby?" Ryan winked flirtatiously.

"Fuck, you're magnificent..." Brendon huffed, picking up his new fiance by the ass mid-kiss and taking him to the bedroom.


End file.
